


Same Song, Different Tempo

by CelticxPanda



Series: Melody From Another Ship [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Genma is the best damn boyfriend, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot Collection, POV Third Person, Side Story, The best friends are the ones who threaten people for you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticxPanda/pseuds/CelticxPanda
Summary: A collection of side stories/omakes for Melody From Another World -- all of which are distinctly Not from Kourubi's point of view.





	1. Cat's Cradle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the start of a collection of side stories and one shots to fill in scenes that Kourubi was not privy to but I felt like writing for any number of reasons. Likelihood is that this will not be in chronological order, but I will always explain when the events of the chapter take place in relation to everything else in MFAW. Hope y'all enjoy! (And don't worry, I'm working on that 600 kudo celebration fic ;3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place during chapter 46, after the wedding proper.

It was long past nightfall when Ryou finally managed to tuck Umeko into bed. Today had been far more terrifying than he’d expected. Of course he knew that coming to a wedding – especially a royal wedding – was going to put him in a bad place, but he’d never even thought that he’d end up fighting to protect his daughter from fucking bandits.

He shook the thoughts from his head as he pulled Umeko’s blanket up under her chin. He had no idea where Hanako’s maids had found the toddler bed on such short notice, but he suspected it’d been Hanako’s at one point – especially given all the pale pink flowers that someone had painstakingly painted on it. 

He stood, rolling his shoulders and wincing at the popping sound they made. He didn’t flinch when two warm hands settled on his shoulders, rubbing soothing circles into his muscles. He turned slightly to catch a peek of Genma’s brown hair before his gorgeous, wonderful boyfriend stole a kiss. 

“I swear she likes you more than she likes me,” Genma joked, resting his chin on Ryou’s shoulder as he watched Umeko slumber away. “Always wants you to put her to bed.” 

“That’s because you always forget something,” Ryou ribbed in return. “Remember that one time you forgot Patchineko-tan? I thought she’d shatter windows with her crying.” 

Genma grumbled, hiding his face in Ryou’s shoulder, “Make me feel like a shit dad, why don’tcha.” 

“You’re amazing at everything else,” Ryou assured him, turning in Genma’s arms to fully embrace him. “You can be bad at the bedtime thing, it’s okay.” 

Ryou did not like the look Genma gave him after he said that. It was a look the guaranteed a long and painful conversation. He tried to pull away, to make his way to their own bed in the far-too-fabulous room Hanako had given them, to put off the conversation with sleep.

Genma took a hold of his hands as he tried to pull away, holding them firmly but gently. 

“Speaking of okay,” he started calmly, softly, as if talking to Toaster. “Are you okay? You seemed like you were having a rough time of it towards the end there, today.” 

“We’d just been attack, Genma, of course I was having a rough time. Everyone was,” Ryou said, desperate to brush off his (wonderful, caring, understanding) boyfriend’s words. 

Genma pulled him a little closer, and Ryou’s gaze focused on everything except the warmth in Genma’s brown eyes. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.” 

Ryou shuffled his feet, tugged (halfheartedly) at the grip Genma had on his hands, and, eventually, started to lead Genma towards the bed. If Genma was surprised when Ryou simply sat on the cushy mattress, he didn’t show it.

“Weddings were…” Ryou paused as he tried to find the words. “Weddings were the grand finale when it came to my parent’s work. Everything they’d manipulated and plotted for culminated in this huge ceremony. Everything had to be perfect: the kimono, the decorations, the seating arrangements, the food, the bride, the groom. There was no room for feelings. No patience for a crying bride who hated her groom. No tolerance for a loud, naive child who opened his mouth to say how unhappy everyone seemed. Love had nothing to do with those weddings – only money and influence and how much more of it you could accrue. I remember…a young man – the youngest son of some high and mighty silk merchant – who dared to argue with my mother and his father about his bride-to-be the night before the wedding. He didn’t like women, you see, but no one was supposed to know that. That’s why the marriage was so important to them. They were…I’d like to say they’re old fashioned, but noble families and those who liken themselves to them are always more interested in expanding the family tree than they are actually making sure the fruit of the tree is happy. My mother struck him across the face while his father watched and said nothing. When he cried, his father said that it was good that he was marrying a woman, since he cried like one. They were bound to get along, he said.

“To see a wedding – especially a noble wedding – not only mention love but seem to embrace it as necessary…is very different from what I’m used to. It seems almost too good to be true. I keep looking for the cracks in the façade. Keep waiting for Hanako or Suzukaze to slip up and give away how miserable they are to be marrying each other. And I can’t find it. It feels like a miracle…and I’d always been taught that miracles don’t happen.”

Genma reached up and brushed away the thin tear trails that cascaded down Ryou’s cheek. “I think you’re pretty miraculous. With everything you went through, you managed to find a way out. And…I’d like to think you still believe in love – like to think you love me and Umeko like we love you.”

“God, I have to love you,” Ryou said, his tone forcing a joke. “You’ve put up with me this long.” 

“Ryou…” He flinched at the utter dejection in Genma’s tone. 

Ryou was never good at being honest…but somehow Genma made it easy. “I think I fell in love with you that first morning…when I woke up before you. Because…sex was for having children. The idea of ‘making love’ to someone was beyond my grasp for the longest time. The fact you could sleep with me when there was no possibility of having children…I convinced myself that you loved me. And I fell for you in that moment. Because I had to love someone who loved me. Because that’s how it worked. Because if I didn’t…I’d be alone.”

“So that’s why,” Genma murmured. “I always thought you were just kind of embarrassed about the sex thing, and wanted to redeem yourself by actually trying to date me.”

Ryou shook his head, unable to look Genma in the eyes once more. “No, but that’s a far kinder way of looking at it, I think. You’d probably have been scared off if you know the real reason.” 

“I bet you would have chased me down and talked some sense into me,” Genma said, his tone light and playful, as if he was trying to lift Ryou’s mood.

Ryou rolled his eyes. “You’re confusing me for Kourubi. I’d just hide in my room and cry. And then Mai and Kourubi would hunt you down and probably kill you.” 

“I’d deserve it,” Genma agreed casually. 

Ryou head-butted his shoulder lightly, laughing quietly. “No you wouldn’t, you big idiot.” 

“Anyone who hurts you deserves to get the snot beat out of them,” Genma told him seriously. “And I hope to god if I ever do, your bodyguards give me what for.” 

“I doubt you’d ever give them a reason,” Ryou murmured, settling his head more comfortably against Genma’s shoulder. “You’re a goddamn saint for putting up with me.”

“I’d hardly call it ‘putting up with’ you,” Genma mused. “More like I just love you.” 

Ryou felt his heart pound a little harder in his chest. He squeezed Genma’s hand, not bothering to hide his smile. “I love you, too.”


	2. Kakashi Gets The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after chapter 48, Kourubi's friends are now aware of what's going on...and they have some feelings about it.

Kakashi wasn’t entirely sure why Ryou had called him to the hospital – the chunin wasn’t his usual medic, it wasn’t time for his annual physical, and he hadn’t come back from any mission that would require Ryou’s medical expertise (and even if he had come back from a mission, he was more likely to go to Sakura). But there he sat in Ryou’s assigned examination room, pointedly avoiding the exam table. Like hell he was going to give any medic free reign to examine him when he didn’t need it (or even when he did, sometimes, but Kakashi would argue that until the cows came home). 

Ryou stepped in through the back door of the examination room, a smile that sent all kinds of warning signals through Kakashi’s mind plastered on his face. “Kakashi-san! Thank you for meeting me. I appreciate not having to hunt you down for this.” 

“Is there something I can do for you?” Kakashi asked cautiously, folding his arms over his chest as if that would protect him. 

Ryou’s smile remained plastered on his face as he reached out to play with a tray of tools that Kakashi was absolutely positive did not belong in a regular exam room. “Well, you see, my dearest, darlingest friend Kourubi has informed me she’s got a bun in the oven.”

Kakashi paled as Ryou slow picked up an exceedingly sharp looking scalpel from the tray of tools. The medic took two long, slow steps across the room. 

“You’ve done good so far, Hatake,” Ryou continued, his tone seemingly mild, but Kakashi could hear the threat in it. “Kourubi’s happy as a clam with you and Iruka in her life. You’ve looked out for her in the way I’d expect of someone dating one of my best friends. It would be a shame – ” The blade of the scalpel flashed in the artificial light. “—if you were to fuck up now.”

“Believe me,” Kakashi said, his voice calm even as his eye focused entirely on the scalpel in Ryou’s hand, “I have no intention of doing so.” 

“Yeah, about that…”Ryou twirled the scalpel expertly between his fingers, the smile falling into a serious frown. “Intent means jack shit in this situation. Whether you intend to fuck up means nothing if you actually fuck up and end up breaking Kourubi’s too-big-for-its-own-good heart.”

Kakashi’s eye stopped following the tiny blade and focused back on Ryou’s face. “And what, hypothetically speaking, would you do if I did ‘fuck up,’ as you put it?”

The Cheshire Cat grin was back on Ryou’s face. “You may be a trained assassin, but I’m a doctor. I know the human body better than you ever could. One little cut from my friend here, and you can say good-bye to any number of bodily functions. I’m sure Kourubi would have a lot of fun helping me pick what sort of hell to put your through.” 

Kakashi shifted in his chair, suddenly very uncomfortable. Ryou, delighted to see his message had been received, smiled more naturally. 

“Well, that’s all I had to say on the matter,” he said jovially. “Thank you for coming in, Kakashi-san. You can go now.”

Kakashi blinked, completely bewildered by the sudden change in attitude. “Uh, right. Sure.”

He made his way out of the hospital as quickly as his feet would carry him without causing a scene. Because, really, what would people think if they found out Kakashi had been unnerved by a threat from a chunin medic nin? No, best to act casual. And he definitely wasn’t going to tell Kourubi about this. She’d either laugh in his face or do some threatening of her own, but there was really no way of telling which one she’d do. Best to just not mention it. 

He was about half way home when he ran into Kourubi’s other teammate. Mai stopped right in front of him, sizing him up. When Kakashi said a polite ‘excuse me’ (because this was Kou-chan’s teammate so he had to play nice, even if one just threatened him) and made to duck around her, she stepped right back into his path. He made to ask if there was something she needed, but she answered his question before he even asked.

Slowly, with great dignity and grace, she cracked her knuckles. The noise seemed far too loud on the busy street, ringing in Kakashi’s ears like tinnitus. Her honey-brown gaze never left him as she did, her eyes boring into him. There was only one reason Mai would do such a thing – to send a very clear message. The same one, as it so happened, that Ryou had just finished spelling out to Kakashi in great detail. 

If he did anything to hurt Kourubi, he’d be hurting at least ten times as badly the moment they heard about it. 

By this point, Kakashi was thoroughly unnerved and ready to go home and bury himself in the deliciously soft blankets of Kourubi’s bed. He quickly excused himself, and promptly ran the rest of the way home. He made his way upstairs, pointedly avoiding the chakra signatures in the kitchen (he did not want to deal with Kourubi’s parents right now). He opened the door to the bedroom to see Kourubi sitting up against the headboard, reading some book Kakashi didn’t remember being on the shelves. 

She looked up when he came into the room, and smiled sweetly at him. “Welcome back, sweetheart. How was your appointment?” 

Kakashi…said nothing. Instead he dove for the bed, wrapped his arms around Kourubi’s waist, and proceeded to cry silently into her shoulder for the next hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a request from my beta, and just way too much fun to write.


	3. Impossible, Isn't It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Chapter 5 of Melody From Another World, showing how Ryou and Genma got together :3
> 
> Dedicated to my best friend and beta dinosaurdragon. Got this finished just in time for his birthday <3 Go send him some love, he writes an excellent, long running Dragon Age self-insert fic.

Kourubi was gone. He’d found her just before Kakashi sent her off on some near suicide mission, and now she was gone. Ryou gripped the handle of the knife in his hand all the tighter. This was not good. Not good at all. 

Sand had betrayed them, Sound was led by one of the Leaf’s most hated missing nin, and Ryou was stuck in the middle of it with a fucking cooking knife in his hand. And where the hell was Mai? Kourubi told him to find her. She also told him to find Iruka, but Mai was his priority right now. 

The stands were a mess of unconscious spectators and fighting shinobi. Ryou ducked under a Sand ninja that Noboru-sensei’s beast of a boyfriend sent flying, reaching out with what little chakra sense he had, hoping to find Mai. He felt a tickle of it, the chakra sturdy and heavy, hiding what felt like molten lava just below the surface. He ran for it, cutting down a Sound ninja that dared to get between him and his friend. 

He found Mai standing over two of the genin Kourubi liked to fawn over, her fist slamming into a shinobi’s face with a sickening cracking sound. 

“Mai!”

She whirled on him, fist stopping inches from his face when she realized who it was. “Ryou! Where’s Kourubi and Noboru-sensei? Are they okay?”

“Sensei’s fine,” he insisted. “Kourubi’s fantasy boyfriend sent her off on a suicide mission, but other than that she’s fine.”

“Suicide mission? What?” Another fist collided with a shinobi’s face.

Ryou threw his knife into the chest of a charging Sound ninja. “He sent her and a bunch of her ducklings after the kids from Sand and Sasuke. Dumbass Uchiha went after them by himself and now he’s gonna get them all killed.”

“Fan-tucking-fastic!” Mai shouted, stomping on a man’s face as he tried to Earth-jutsu his way up form the floor. “Look, I’d take off with you, but I gotta keep these kids safe. Some asshole already tried to take off with the Hyuuga girl. Not giving them the chance to try again.”

Ryou hesitated, pulling out his staff and whacking someone across the back of the head with it. He and Mai were a team dammit; he wanted to stick together. But she’d probably do a better job taking care of the kids without him there. And a glance down into the arena proper told him that the sexy proctor was having some issues fighting off a whole horde of Sound ninja all on his own. Well, alright then.

Ryou burst into the fight with a puff of smoke and a chorus of feral hissing as his cats darted around the legs of the enemy, leaving nasty cuts and bites as they went. His staff came down hard on the neck of a shinobi just seconds from stabbing the proctor (what was his name again?) in the back. The proctor spun dizzyingly fast, his eyes catching Ryou’s as the enemy shinobi crumpled to the ground. 

“You looked like you could use some help,” Ryou said by way of greeting. 

The proctor smirked around the senbon in his mouth. “Thanks, kid.” 

“Not a kid,” Ryou corrected, disarming an enemy shinobi and stabbing him with his own kunai. “But you’re welcome.” 

The next few moments were a blur of half covered faces and blood. At one point Ryou felt the cool sting of a kunai sliding across his throat. His hand, glowing green with medical chakra, immediately went to the wound. He counted himself lucky that his assailant had missed the common carotid artery, probably thanks to the proctor’s senbon finding a new home in his assailant’s eye. He sealed the wound just enough to stop the bleeding before it got out of hand. It would scar, he knew it would, but he didn’t have time to do anything else. The enemy shinobi were still coming. Why were there so many? Where was Kourubi? Was Mai still okay? 

As suddenly as it started, the fighting ended. He blinked at the dead bodies all around him, relief filling him. He’d survived. If he was lucky, Mai, Kourubi, and Noboru-sensei had survived too.

“Good job, kid,” the proctor said, laying a hand on Ryou’s heaving shoulder.

Adrenaline still pumping through his veins, Ryou turned without a thought to the consequences and threw his arms around the proctor’s shoulders, kissing him like his life depended on it. 

Common sense came roaring back not a moment later, yelling at him that suddenly kissing a near stranger right after you’d gotten done killing some two dozen enemy combatants wasn’t something that people did. He jerked back, feeling his stomach flutter when he saw the disappointed look that flickered across the proctor’s face. He positively melted when that look shifted into a roguish smirk.

“I like the way you celebrate, babe.”

Oh, hello stomach butterflies, nice for you to join the party. 

The moment didn’t last long, cut short by the discovery of the Hokage’s lifeless body, and the sorrow and panic that came after. Genma was pulled away by the other jonin, leaving Ryou to be thrown back into his sea of anxiety. He had to find Mai again. Gods knew if he’d ever know if Kourubi was okay. He’d heard the explosions that rocked the forest. She was out there, he knew, trying her best to protect the crazy kids she’d grown attached to. 

He started with his most achievable goal: find Mai. He found her where he’d left her, a broken arm hanging limply at her side. She was bruised and bleeding, her blonde hair stained copper from some wound, but the kids were untouched. Somehow, he wasn’t surprised. 

They found Noboru-sensei next, leaning heavily on Gai. Someone had broken his leg, he said. Luckily, that seemed to be the worst of his injuries. Ryou’s hand drifted up to the cut on his throat as Noboru told them what would happen next. They…were all very lucky. Ryou could only hope Kourubi had been equally lucky. Losing the Hokage made him sad, but losing his friend would make him inconsolable. 

 

Ryou was relieved to find that Kourubi had indeed been as lucky as the rest of them, returning with only a few cracked ribs and a few nasty bruises. He almost couldn’t believe their good fortune. It seemed too good to be true. The nasty scar the fight left on his neck was a very prominent reminder of just how real it was. A permanent memento to remind him of that luck…and how thin of a line he’d walked that day. 

 

He was leaving the hospital, bandage free for the first time in weeks, when luck decided to favor him once again. The proctor (Genma, he had to remind himself) was coming up the stairs – possibly to get his own bandages removed. Their eyes met, and Ryou felt his heart stop when he spotted the recognition in Genma’s eyes. 

“Hey, if it isn’t the pretty kitty from the invasion,” Genma greeted, voice low and full of a lazy confidence that sent a shiver down Ryou’s spine. “How’s your neck? It looked pretty bad.”

“Still looks pretty bad,” Ryou admitted, tugging down the high, tight collar of his shirt to give Genma a peek. “But it’s not at risk of getting any worse, at least.” 

Ryou froze as Genma’s warm, rough fingers closed the distance between them to brush gently at the scar. Ryou couldn’t remember the last time someone had handled him so delicately. Not even the medics had been so careful with him. 

“It doesn’t look too bad,” Genma reassured him. “I’m glad you’re okay, though. I never did get to thank you for helping me out.”

Half drunk on Genma’s feather-light touch, Ryou spoke without thinking. “You can thank me any way you’d like.”

Surprise made Genma’s eyes widen minutely. “Oh?”

Ryou blushed heavily. “I mean – that is – I, uh…”

Genma’s hand slid from the scar on Ryou’s throat to the hair at the back of his head, burying his fingers in the soft, violet strands. “How about you show me back to your place and we can…discuss how best to thank you.”

“O-okay…”

 

When Ryou woke up, the last, red-violet rays of sunset were streaming through his window. In his half-awake state, he struggled to remember why he was in bed. And then the arm around his waist tightened, pulling him against the warm body behind him. It all came flooding back to him: the weird flirting in front of the hospital, the teasing touches all the way back to his home, the way the cats shot him knowing looks as he led Genma upstairs, the…

Ryou felt his face go red once more. He had to pinch himself to remind him that no, this wasn’t a dream. Yes, he’d just had sex for the first time. And, yes, the man who’d rocked his world was still in bed with him. That…wasn’t how it was supposed to go, right? Why would Genma still be in his bed? Everything he knew told him that Genma should have left by now. Unless… No. That couldn’t be true. Genma had no reason to feel that way about him. It was impossible.

He turned over in bed, studying Genma’s sleeping face. He could see so much detail, this close up – things he didn’t notice before. Like the tiny scar in the corner of Genma’s mouth. Or how long his eyelashes were. Or the way the last rays of sunset sent streaks of fiery auburn through his earthy brown hair. 

It was impossible…wasn’t it?

He reached up to brush back a few strands of hair that’d fallen in Genma’s face. Genma stirred, eyes fluttering awake. Ryou jerked his hand back, only for it to get caught by Genma’s. The older man smiled sleepily at him, holding Ryou’s hand gently in his own.

“Hey,” Genma drawled, his voice raspy with sleep. To Ryou, it sounded better than any music. 

“Hi…” he said in return, unsure of what to do. “Do you…want to go get dinner?”

Genma blinked at him, apparently surprised by the offer. Ryou held is breath as the older shinobi mulled it over. Relief flooded his veins as Genma smiled once more, bright and genuine and enough to bring back the butterflies. “Sure, I’d like that.” 

Good, Ryou thought, because I think I love you.


	4. Bird Watching

“Hokage-sama?”

Tsunade only barely kept herself from laughing a little. “You don’t have to call me that all the time, Yamato. We’re family. And there’s no one here right now.”

Yamato shifted uncomfortably, fidgeting with the guard on the right side of his face. “Oba-sama?”

Tsunade snorted. Close enough, she supposed. “Yes, Yamato?”

“Tell me about Raven?”

Golden-brown eyes slide slowly from papers and the writing on them – blurry from a lack of focus – to the young man who stood awkwardly off to the side. Tsunade wasn’t used to seeing this uncertainty from her adopted nephew. Something was bothering him, it seemed. Well, far be it from her to ignore her duties as both Hokage and Clan Matriarch to let him suffer. “What do you mean?”

“The mask she wears is very distinctive,” he tried to explain. “I remember, in my youth, that there was a shinobi who wore the exact same mask. Why are they allowed to wear a black mask while all the other ANBU wear a white one?” 

Tsunade nodded. “For as long as there has been ANBU, there has been a Raven in a black mask. I’m sure you’ve noticed the feathers, yes?”

“So the Raven is always a member of the Karasuno clan?”

“Yes. The one you remember from your youth is Karasuno Ruki. I think she’s where Kourubi gets her unwaveringly optimistic nature. Even with all she went through, Ruki never did lose her humanity, not even a little.” Tsunade paused, remembering something. “You know…I’ve been reading my old teacher’s notes and journals of late. He always made note of interesting interactions he had with his shinobi. Ruki’s Raven is mention exactly once. She said that one day she hoped that there would not be a need for the Raven.”

Yamato seemed to contemplate that for a moment. “And by extension, no more need for the ANBU at all…”

“Yes, that seemed to be what sensei thought she was saying, too,” Tsunade agreed. She smirked. “But I’m sure you don’t really want to know about the old Raven, do you? You’re wanting to know about the current one, aren’t you?”

Tsunade snickered as Yamato turned away; the guards on his face failing to hide the pink blush crawling over his cheeks. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, oba-sama.” 

“Of course you don’t,” Tsunade said, rolling her eyes. “You know, if you want to learn something about her, you can just talk to her.” 

“Fraternizing with teammates is a poor idea.”

“Kid, if nobody fraternized with teammates, shinobi would never have babies.”

“Tsunade-sama!”

“What? It’s true!” Tsunade shook her head. “If that’s your issue, I can just have her transferred to another squad.”

Yamato made a face like he very much did not want her to do that. She rolled her eyes once more. Gods save her from stupid, emotionally stunted shinobi with crushes. “What do you want, Yamato?”

Yamato frowned, eyes focused on something out the window. “I’m not sure.” 

“Well, nothing is stopping you from hanging out with her until you find out.” Tsunade turned her chair about, trying to find what Yamato was looking at outside. She smirked when she caught sight of Kamome, sans ANBU gear, talking with another Karasuno woman that Tsunade vaguely recognized as a member of Kourubi’s council. “Yamato?”

“Yes, oba-sama?” 

“Take the rest of the day off. Go have some fun.”

Yamato looked at Tsunade, clearly confused. She spared him only a brief glance before letting her sight settle back on Kamome’s conversation below. “Bird watching is all fine and dandy, Yamato, but sometimes it’s just not as fulfilling as it could be.” 

Some kind of understanding seemed to click in his mind, and Yamato bowed before taking his leave. Tsunade watched from her window, as Yamato emerged from the building a few moments later, catching Kamome just as she was about to leave. She smiled to herself as she watched them leave together, Kamome laughing at something Yamato had said, laying a hand on his arm in a way that said quite a bit to those with a keen enough eye.

She laughed to herself. “Bird watching, indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise ficlet for you! I had Tsunade adopt Yamato ages ago in the fic, I thought it'd be nice to show her giving him some advice like the perceptive auntie that she is. 
> 
> Speaking of Kamome, I just recently commissioned some art of her, Kiui, and Kasasagi! You can find that [here!](http://melodyfromanotherworld.tumblr.com/post/182641286413/thegreatestofgames-bigglyboof-finished-a)


End file.
